Fifty Shades of the Past
by Amethyst Malfoy
Summary: Written by a couple of girls from Singapore- It's our first Fanfic! Draco and Hermione are cohabitating as Heads in their final year at Hogwarts- will they be able to stand each other, or will they die fighting? Add the pure- and mud- mix them together, What do you get? Dramione...
1. Peeping Toms

**Fifty Shades of The Past**

**Chapter 1**

Curled up in one of the couches beside the bay window of the Head Prefect lodgings with a cup of coffee and her favourite book- Hogwarts, a History. Finding the taste of coffee too bitter for her taste, she dropped a sugar cube into the brownish liquid.

"BAM!"

Hermione leapt from her perch and, picking up her book, dashed up to her own room, her spirits dissolving at a rate faster than she thought possible, just like what remained of the rapidly shrinking sugar cube in her abandoned coffee.

Draco Malfoy was back.

Hermione dashed into her room, locking the door behind her. Only then did she stop to scrutinise the extent of damage done on her big toe, having bumped it on the top stair of the staircase. Muttering a quick healing charm, she immediately plopped herself down onto her king-sized bed to muse. Hell, Malfoy could never NOT destroy her good mood in a matter of seconds. No, make that immediately. Her thoughts soon shifted to the banging of the door. He sounded rather bad tempered that day...or was it just a habit? Seriously, Malfoy was one difficult guy to understand. Either way, it was not a good idea to get in his way now.

Curled up in bed reading _Hogwarts- A History_, Hermione yawned. It was ten, and Hermione was seriously regretting not bringing up her coffee. She had barely slept a couple of hours the previous night, and her classes were not helping things. But… Draco had returned from his Quidditch practice at five, shouldn't he be in his room now? It wasn't as if he usually lounged about in the common room, right?

Hermione tiptoed out of the room and down to the common room, only to find it empty. With an audible sigh of relief, she nearly flung herself down the stairs- not only was she sleepy, she was also dying of thirst. She grabbed her long- cooled cup of coffee and a flask of the invigorating stuff as well just in case she decided to study until the next morning, forgoing sleep and strode upstairs. (Her two best friends would NEVER understand her relentless pursuit of life-enhancing knowledge)

Halfway through her third book, Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned again. She had worked her way through three-quarters of her flask of coffee, and the cup of it as well. She yawned (again) and cast another heating spell on the coffee, the last so far in a series of countless similar ones that night.

Tiring… she just had to get up to go to the toilet, courtesy of all the coffee she had consumed that night. She unfolded from her cosy perch on her bed and padded to the toilet silently, walking into a wall in the process and stubbing her toe. (She muttered a few select curses, too- but sorry- they weren't _that _naughty… )

When she finally reached the door, she groggily put her hand on the brass door knob. It was cool to the touch, but not rusty at all, despite being attached to the carved oak door for at least thirty years. Must be the magic… Hermione yawned once more and twisted the knob, pulling the door open. With her eyes half-closed, she walked forward and - oof! She had smacked face-first into something soft and warm, and smelled nice, like lemony soap and… and…

"Granger! What the fuck is wrong with you? Get out before I hex your balls off!" a familiar and unmistakably masculine voice shrieked (It somehow sounded really feminine now…) After being screamed at, Hermione was now fully awake. She blinked her brown eyes at the shocked pale figure and let out a small scream.

Standing in front of her was none other than her fellow head boy - Draco Malfoy. He had a fluffy pink bathrobe (inclusive of dancing daisies) tightly wrapped around his body, his feet tucked into maroon silk slippers and his pale hair in an unusual mess, all squished to one side as if he had walked through a cyclone. The door slammed in her face, with someone muttering, "Crazy woman… Wait! She's a woman! She doesn't have balls!"

"Well, _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_," she snapped at the door, purposely using his full name as she tried to prevent the blood from rushing to her face, "IF I'm not wrong, you were the one who didn't lock the bloody bathroom door! So if you don't mind, would you please hurry up with whatever you are doing in there so I can use it?" Hermione yelled at the closed door. What sounded like a sigh leaked out from under the door. Barely moments later, Malfoy stalked out of the toilet, but not before he threw one last steely glare at her. One that was easily matched by her amber orbs. He flipped her off angrily as he stormed away.

Draco's heart thudded fast in his chest as he flopped himself down onto his king-sized bed in the head boy dormitory. Running his fingers through his white blonde hair, he could not help but think back to the scene at the bathroom door, where he had gone to take a shower before bed. He was just drying himself out when he heard the door knob turn and was just in time to pull the closest thing to him over his naked body (which happened to be this ridiculous bathrobe with dancing daisies on it that a dumb aunt had sent him) before she stepped in. Granger, that mudblood, that filthy muggle-born, had stepped in, and almost saw him naked. _What is with muggle-borns and attempting to find me naked? The last time I went on a business trip with Lucius to New York, the witch who was supposed to be taking care of me forgot to lock the room door and that muggle-born witch had to come in to TIDY UP and just had to barge into the TOILET of all places!_ He drew up short. Oh damn. He was RAMBLING! And Malfoys do not ramble… He threw himself backwards onto his comforting, fluffy, duvet, but his was a sleep filled with restless dreams that had him tossing and turning on his bed.

Dreams… of what?

Draco was dreaming of various situations in which he was ambushed by muggles (horror of horrors) who all wanted to catch him naked.

Phew! First fanfiction ever! Some support? Please with a Pygmy Puff on top? I'm fine with criticism, by the way

- Ammie


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**Chapter 2**

"ARGHHHHH!" Hermione Granger screamed, tossing her pillow against the wall. She sat up in bed, and found that she was drenched in cold sweat. She did not understand why Malfoy hadn't locked his door. As far as she knew, Malfoys were very mindful of their privacy. Her poor mind was still scarred with various images of Malfoy in his daisy bathrobe, sneering at her while she stared in shock, his long legs visible from under the short bathrobe.

Checking the clock at her bedside, she decided to get up anyway, though it was an hour earlier than usual. Grabbing her black Hogwarts school robes and a towel, she stalked off wearily to the bathroom.

In the shower, Hermione let the hot water run over her, hoping it would wash away the vivid images in her mind. She reached for her expensive pomegranate shower gel and pumped a handful, but nothing came out. Frowning, she pumped harder, and _still_ nothing came out. Annoyed, she unscrewed the bottle and found it was almost empty! Last time she checked (which was last night, and she hadn't used any shower gel since), the bottle was a quarter full. "Screw you, Malfoy," she muttered under her breath, and pulled open the glass door of the shower when a familiar drawling voice came from the door, "Well, well, well. Look who's next in line to screw Malfoy?"

And for the second time in those twelve hours, Hermione Granger screamed.

Short, but yeah... its HOMEWORK! Make it up to you guys soon! And once again, ReviewS? Please...

-Ammie


	3. The Gryffindorkette Strikes Back

**Chapter 3**

Draco Malfoy sniggered as he sauntered back into his room, feeling very pleased with himself. Ah, revenge was sweet. The look of shock and horror on that little Gryffindorkette's face was certainly very satisfying when she noticed him at the door.

Actually, he had to admit, that Gryffindorkette had a nice body. Though her hourglass shape was not as obvious as Pansy's, it seemed more appealing to him. The soft, gentle way her body curved was very attractive, unlike the sharp and abrupt angles, he would call them, of Pansy Parkinson, whose waist was way too small for it to be natural. She had probably used some magic on it, one way or another. The pansy (no pun intended) was a flirt, and to him, a total slut, although utterly devoted to seducing him. He could seriously care less for her constant appearance in the Head Dormitories. Truth be told, he was actually rather pleased that Granger had been chosen for the post of Head Girl. At least she was no Pansy and would not bother him as much to make him succumb to her desires- effectively making him a puppet in her hands. And Malfoys do not like to be used. No, thank you.

It was also good news that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had not been chosen as well. Not only would either of them irritate him no end, but they were also airheads who only cared about boys and sex. In other words, Draco Malfoy would have been sought out to please them. Any other girl in the school would have done the same. Although many saw it as an advantage of his and envied him, he was not satisfied. There were certain disadvantages to being the Slytherin Sex God, after all. Every silver lining has its cloud, right?

Hermione shuddered and towelled off. Despite her outwardly calm appearance, she was seething inside. How dare Malfoy barge into the toilet when she was bathing! How dare he use up all her shower gel! If this was his sick idea of retribution, that evil ferret was going to pay for it. At least he hadn't been naked when she had entered the bathroom, and anyway, Hermione was dead sure that she had locked the door when she had entered the bathroom. The bastard must have performed a nonverbal unlocking charm on the door.

The ferret will pay, she thought. While she toyed with the idea of charming his Head Boy Badge to read 'Evil Ferret Bastard Shall Pay' instead of 'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy', she pulled on her clothes. Shaking her nonsensical notion out of her head, Hermione suddenly came up with a brilliant plan.

That day, Lavender and Parvati ambushed Draco in an alcove and grilled him. "We heard that you turned Pansy Parkinson into a pig for not transfiguring you back into a human immediately after you turned into a ferret. When you realized what you had done, you shagged her to apologise. Is it true? Is it?" Draco suppressed a groan.

Somehow, within minutes, a large group of sobbing girls had coalesced around the trio

"Nooooo… I thought he liked me when he looked at me in the Great Hall…"

Draco rolled his eyes. There definitely were downsides to being attractive, and he had a strong hunch that Granger was behind this, and he would find out.

Hermione resisted the strong urge to cackle maniacally as she watched Draco being mobbed by his fangirls. Her plan was diabolical, and this wasn't even a tenth of it...

Yay! Done! I hope you guys like it! Does this make up for the short previous chappie? Come and review... we have cookies!

- Ammie


End file.
